Amour
by Vincee
Summary: O mieczu, który pragnie być tarczą. / Akcja po aogiri arc *wieczysty agonialny szloch, który nigdy nie zniknie* / Tsukiyama Shuu x Kaneki Ken


- Nie ma się tu czego obawiać, _fillette_ , ta rana jest jedynie powierzchowna. - Hinami marszczy nosek, zmartwiona sytuacją dokładnie tak samo, jak przed momentem. Jej twarz rozpogadza się jednak, gdy Kaneki pojawia się w pokoju niezauważony i kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu, z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Tsukiyama-san ma racje, Hinami. Nic mu nie będzie, nie masz powodu, by się przejmować.

Na twarzy Tsukiyamy pojawia się lekki grymas, _nie ma powodu, by się przejmować, tak?, _który niemal natychmiast znika, zastąpiony przez zdziwienie, gdy padają następne słowa.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że Tsukiyama-san powinien nieco odpocząć, nie sądzisz?

Dziewczynka stoi tam przez moment, po czym bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje zaprotestować, już wiedząc do czego zmierza rozmowa. Rzuca błagalne spojrzenie w stronę Tsukiyamy, jednak on tylko wzrusza ramionami.

- Zmykaj, Hina.

- Ale...

- Nie martw się, ja tu zostanę.

Hinami wzdycha delikatnie, po czym rzuca Tsukiyamie ostatnie spojrzenie.

- Później przyniosę trochę kawy... - mamrocze, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W pokoju panuje cisza, niczym niezmącona dopóki Kaneki nie wzdycha ciężko.

- A więc...- zaczyna, powoli przechadzając się w stronę otwartego okna. Jego blade palce machinalnie gładzą framugę, gdy wygląda za okno.

- _Oui, _Kaneki-kun...?

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Tsukiyama-san? - ciężka, jedwabna kurtyna, _ah tak w stylu Tsukiyamy, _opada , a pokój zostaje spowity w półmroku. Mężczyzna oparty o mahoniową ramę łóżka wierci się niespokojnie, ale z rosnącym zaciekawieniem.

- Zrobiłem co, _mon chouchou_?

Kaneki przewrócił oczyma, powoli podchodząc do zamaszystego łóżka. Z każdym krokiem coraz łatwiej jest mu odróżniać od siebie zapachy, które wypełniają pomieszczenie – niektóre są słabe, jak leciutka nuta wody kolońskiej Banjou, liliowe mydło za którym przepadała Hinami, przez mocniejsze, takie jak zapach wszędobylskich kwiatów, który Tsukiyama regularnie tu znosi (tym razem herbaciane róże i nagietki), aż do tych dwóch najsilniejszych.

Pierwszym jest zapach Tsukiyamy samego w sobie, delikatny, nasuwający na myśl konwalie i dziką różę, ale jednocześnie, mimo swej subtelności, nieco przytłaczający.

Drugim z dominujących zapachów, jest zapach krwi.

- Zaryzykowałeś życie w mojej sprawie. - _Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. - _Chciałbym się dowiedzieć ,dlaczego?

Łóżko skrzypie żałośnie pod ciężarem Kanekiego, który przysiada na jego brzegu.

- Czy nie powiedziałem, że będę twym mieczem, Kaneki-kun? Myślę, że to wszystko wyjaśnia.

- Miałeś być moim mieczem, nie tarczą. - Jego głos nagle staje się ostry i stanowczy. - Nie chcę więcej tego typu sytuacji.

- Ależ _mon cher, _czyż zadaniem miecza nie jest tak atak, jak i obrona? - Grymas szpeci twarz Kanekiego, może z powodu słów Tsukiyamy, a może z powodu krzywego uśmiechu malującego się na wargach mężczyzny. Jego oczy są wrogie i zachmurzone, a gdy powoli podnosi dłoń, Tsukiyama wierzy, że robi to, by wymierzyć cios.

- Lecz mimo tego wszystkiego, należą ci się moje podziękowania, Tsukiyama-san. - Głos Kanekiego znowu jest łagodny, jakby neutralny.

- Oraz...nagroda? - Białe palce stykają się z materiałem jego własnej koszuli, kontrastując z jej barwą. Ożywione oczy Tsukiyamy uważnie śledzą każdy jego ruch.

Koszula zsuwa się, odkrywając lewe ramię Kanekiego.

- Więc, Tsukiyama-san... - W, z pozoru pozbawionym emocji głosie, można wychwycić oczekiwanie.

- _Dolce. _- szepcze gardłowo Tsukiyama, nachylając się w jego stronę, nie kryjąc pożądania. Głośno wdycha jego zapach, wzdychając cichutko. Rozchyla wargi, pragnąc jedynie zatopić zęby w mlecznej skórze. _Za wcześnie, _coś podpowiada mu jakby z głębi umysłu, _to ciągle nie to._

- Nie będę czekał przez wieczność, Shuu. - Tsukiyama drży z podniecenia, delikatnie, z namaszczeniem kąsając ramię Kanekiego. Nie rani skóry, krew nie plami bieli, Kaneki wzdryga się z zaskoczeniem, a Tsukiyama ssie z zapałem.

W panującej ciszy Kaneki opiera dłonie na materiale koszuli Tsukiyamy, _nie do końca to miałem na myśli_, zaciska na niej palce, po czym nieruchomieje, cierpliwie obserwując spod przymkniętych powiek, jak usta Tsukiyamy kierują się wyżej, na jego szyję.

_- Amour..._


End file.
